Fork's Women's Society
by BJFchef
Summary: You are cordially invited to be an eavesdropper on Fork’s Women’s Society, In other words a gossip club. Here you will hear the hottest rumors and funny stories of Forks’ drama infested teens. Please read review! enjoy!


Disclaimer:** Anything recognizable is not mine everything belongs to its rightful owners. The characters belong to the lovely Mrs. Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy and Danke!**

**Ok so I am having some form of writers block with my other story, Hollywood's Golden Girls, yes I know its a lame name, anyways I hope you enjoy this and for people who are reading HGG I hope that this will make amends for the lack of my story updating. Reviews are love so review!**

The story takes place on Prom night where the 4 girls are getting there hair done at the salon just so you know :)

...

_You are cordially invited to be an eavesdropper on__** Fork's Women's Society**__, In other words a gossip club. Here you will hear the hottest rumors and funny stories of Forks' drama infested teens. Enjoy! _

_Love, _

_Jessica Stanley__,__Lauren Mallory__, __Marissa__ Trebb__, and __Shelby Forsyth_

"Well I heard that Bella lost her virginity to Edward AND that La Pushe kid. At the same time!" Lauren sneered.

"Well I heard Bella actually lost her virginity when she was on a rollercoaster at six flags." Marissa said, all the girls giggled at how stupid Bella was, _really? On a rollercoaster, Bella you should be ashamed! _

"I don't believe it!" Jessica said between fits of laughter

"Well I heard it from her best friend Angela so believe it." Marissa concluded.

"I hope Bella and Angela don't show up at the after party at Mikes. That would ruin my prom night." Jessica said. All the girls nodded in agreement." You guys are all coming to Mikes right?"

"Of course Jess, we would like, not miss it!" Lauren said faithfully.

"Good, I just can't wait for prom" Jessica squealed, "My hair is just taking to long to style! So Lauren tell me about your dress. " Jessica sounded disinterested.

"Well, since you went to Port Angeles without me I guess I could-." Lauren said only to be cut off by Jessica "-Lauren get to the point, I know your mad about Port Angeles, get over it. I really don't care enough about your dress to go through the conversation again." Jessica snapped. Lauren's bottom lip quivered as she took in what Jessica had just said. The other girls just had smug grins on their faces, glad that they weren't the ones who were just bitched out.

After the confrontation the girls silently flipped through their gossip rags.

"Looks like Lindsay Lohan got a boob job!" Shelby Squealed.

"You know who else looks like they got a boob job?" Marissa said, she waited for the other 3 girls to clue into what she was saying before she gave out the dirty details. Once all 6 eyes were sparkling in greedy interest she continued, "Our Spanish teacher, Ms. Costick." All the girls giggled in delight. "Mhmm..I heard from Liz that Dr. Cullen specializes in plastic surgery and performed the procedure." All three girls gasped in horror and exerted a strained, "NO!"

"Uh-huh and that's not all, I also heard that he's performed surgery on Rosalie too, which explains so much. Also I heard Edward talking about getting a pair for Bella!" Shelby squealed with a pleased look on her face. She was going to be praised big time for that bombshell.

All the girls screamed "No" and broke into hysterics.

"Shell you are so the gossip queen!" Lauren gushed.

"Getting back to the topic of teachers I can't help but feel the chemistry waves rolling off of Mr. Varner and Carrie Bushweld." Jessica said.

"OH-MY-GOD" Marissa screamed, "You noticed too! She was totally leaning a little to far over her desk in calculus and you could sooo see Mr. Varner enjoying the view!" All the girls laughed evilly at this fact.

"Ben Cheney's in that class right? I have to say he is quite the hot nerd!" Shelby said.

"Too bad he is linked to that bitch Angela." Jessica sneered, "Do you know what she said to Giana about me? Well Giana told me that Angela told her that I have herpes! What a bitch right? Do I look like I have herpes? " All the girls gave her reassuring glances.

"God Jess, some people don't know what their talking about!" Lauren said. Jessica grimaced at her and then started to flip through her magazine again.

"You know what I want to talk about?" Lauren asked nobody answered or looked up interested. "I want to talk about Bella in Port Angeles."

All the girls groaned, they'd heard this story millions of times due to Laurens "requests." Jessica was pretty fed up with Lauren and her anti Bella tirades.

"God L. we all know you hate her just shut up about her! You're so desperate to hear every detail of her life, it's like you want to be her. You know what, I bet you want to be her! What now Lauren are you going to get your hair cut like hers? We all know it'd bee better than the hack job you had done to your head!" _they are like vicious piranhas._ Laurens face fell as she defensively touched her hair. It fell quiet, the only sound coming from the ruffling of magazine pages.

The silence is broken when Jessica's phone goes off.

Jessica squeals excitedly then said, "Mike is here, right on time too, my hair just finished, thank you Joyce! See you at prom ladies!" Jessica gave them all a hug and left.

With Jessica finally left in Mikes Suburban she was fair game for gossip. With a hurt and angry Lauren she kicks off the anti-Jess brigade.

"Do you think Jess and Mike have had sex yet?"

"No, I don't think she's that skanky." Marissa said blandly.

"Definitely not as skanky as Bella!" Lauren retorted. Marissa and Shelby both rolled their eyes, obviously tired of Laurens antics.

"Ok, you really do have a thing for Bella don't you?" Shelby snarled at Lauren.

Lauren replied defensively, "I was just wondering if you guys had heard anything, I just wanted to make sure because I could have sworen I saw Bella and Mike sneaking into the janitors closet." Marissa and Shelby looked up in interest. Lauren grinned then continued, "Well I just want to make sure that she's not screwing him if he's cheating on her with Bella the call girl." The girls all looked shocked but had evil grins radiating off their faces. _They are definitely gossip piranhas they go after any piece of meat they can and enjoy it thoroughly. _

"Don't tell Jessica about this though she'll be crushed, we'll have to find the perfect time to tell her though right?" All the girls agreed.

Lauren was glad they took the bait, she knew that if they repeated a word she had said about Jess- to Jessica- she would be a social outcast, but since no one wants to hurt Jess with the news of infidelity they won't say a word to her.

"If Bella tries to get in between me and Tyler though I'm gonna tear her stupid little head off, if you guys see anything tell me 'k?" The girls all nodded in agreement looking thoughtful, probably thinking about Bella and their boyfriends.

-Time Passes-

Joyce the hair stylist says, "Alright ladies your hair is all done have a fun night at prom!"

The girls all said there goodbyes to each other and thank-yous to their stylist. They all left to their cars to finish getting ready for prom. All of them are probably hoping for drama to unfold at the prom.

_And so that concludes this meeting of __**Forks' Women's Society, **__(a.k.a Gossip club) so glad you could make it. See you next week at the Tuesday luncheon & tea at Marissa's, or maybe its just baking cookies at Marissa's-but you get the point. Remember to bring some juicy gossip and get ready to start some rumors. See you there!_

_- Fork's Women's Society_

...

**So if you read it all the way through please review, I'll give you all virtual Louis Vuitton hand bags!**

**Also I actually have no idea if I am continuing this story. For now it'll be marked as complete but if I get more inspiration and reviews I might change my mind.**


End file.
